Flying Man
The Flying Men (フライングマン, alternatively Flyingman in Encyclopedia MOTHER) are a species of birdlike characters in EarthBound Beginnings and EarthBound. They live together in a small house that Ninten and Ness can visit in Magicant both in ''Mother'' and ''EarthBound'', respectively. If a Flying Man is spoken to, he will join Ninten or Ness until he is knocked unconscious. Once a Flying Man has been defeated, he cannot be revived and will be buried at his home. There are five in all, but only one can join Ninten or Ness at a time. One thing to note is that a flying man is only active in Magicant, it cannot follow your character out into the regular world. In EarthBound, the Flying Men introduce themselves to Ness as his 'Courage'. This is keeping in line with the fundamental nature of Magicant, which is a manifestation of its visitor's unconscious mind. In addition to their appearances, they can deal and sustain a moderate-to-high damage from enemies. If Ness uses up three Flying Men, the fourth he uses will tell him not to treat the Flying Men like trash. If Ness goes back and gets the final fifth Flying Man, he will say that 'This isn’t courage, it’s desperation'. In Super Smash Bros for 3DS ''and ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, ''the Flying Men spawn in the upper-right corner of the Magicant stage.They will help the first character that touches him, and continue to help until they are KO'ed. When this occurs, a grave will appear and another will spawn shortly after. Just like the real Magicant, there are only five of them that will spawn until they don't spawn anymore. Flying Man (Song) '"Flying Man"' is a song arranged by Keiichi Suzuki and sung by Louis Philippe. Linda Hennrick wrote the lyrics. Life is but a moment a single grain of sand that slips right through the hourglass and slips right through your hand you've shown me how to make each moment count and I know now what life's all about Life is but a twinkle the winking of an eye a star that lights the universe a flash across the sky you came to me just like a shooting star you gave to me the love that's in your heart When you live for love how precious life can be when you give your love I truly do believe if only for a moment it's a miracle to see So shine for all the world tonight and live for love, give your love to me Life is but a twinkle the winking of an eye a star that lights the universe a flash across the sky you came to me just like a shooting star you gave to me the love that's in your heart When you live for love how precious life can be when you live for love I truly do believe if only for a moment it's a miracle to see So shine for all the world tonight and live for love, give your love to me When you live for love how precious life can be when you give your love I truly do believe if only for a moment it's a miracle to see So shine for all the world tonight and live for love, give your love to me Trivia * They may be a reference to the enemies in the NES game ''Balloon Fight, who not only look like birds but also fly by using balloons. * Near the house where the Flying Men reside, Buzz Buzz's grave can be found. * Flying Men appear in the Magicant stage in Super Smash Bros for 3DS, and will ally with the first player who touches them. They fight in the same manner as normal fighters do, so they can also be grabbed and punched out of stage. * Flying Men are referenced in Mother 3. An enemy called Negative Man referencing the lyrics, saying "Life is but a moment, a worthless grain of sand." Category:Characters Category:EarthBound Beginnings Characters Category:EarthBound Characters Category:Temporary party members in EarthBound Category:Music with lyrics Category:Temporary party members